Gargarensis
Gargarensis is a figure in Greek mythology. A cyclops and a descendant of the God of the Sea Poseidon, he was a servant of the Titan Kronos, and sought immortality by freeing him from Tartarus. He was assisted in his goals by the minotaur Kamos and the Egyptian pirate Kemsyt, but was ultimately slain by the Admiral of Atlantis Arkantos. History Gargarensis is said to be a descendant of the major god Poseidon in Greek mythology, and was a fierce cyclops that wielded a trident in battle. A cruel man, he sought to become immortal by assisting the Titan Kronos in escaping his imprisonment in Tartarus. Gargarensis was assisted by the minotaur Kamos and the Egyptian pirate Kemsyt, and Gargarensis ordered several pirate attacks across the Mediterranean Sea, one of which targeted the city of Atlantis itself around 1240 BC. Kemsyt stole Poseidon's Trident from the island but was chased down to the Balearic Isles, where Admiral Arkantos recovered the trident and defeated Gargarensis' minions, without knowing of his involvement. When Kemsyt returned with news of the fall of Troy to the Hellenic forces of Arkantos, Gargarensis ordered Kamos to sack the port city of Ioklos, home to the centaur Chiron. Kamos' forces sacked the city while the army was absent and captured the acropolis and the surrounding areas, holding the garrison and Chiron hostage. Arkantos and the Greek prince Ajax returned to Ioklos to repair his ships (one of his three ships turned over and sunk while he was about to return to Atlantis from Troy), but when they arrived, an old man told them that bandits sacked the city while the soldiers were gone. Arkantos and Ajax commanded a small force of men that freed several imprisoned soldiers from the Egyptians, and using the powers of the gods (such as summoning tornadoes that destroyed buildings and consumed men, lightning that struck all enemy soldiers, and earthquakes that destroyed enemy buildings), he was able to destroy the acropolis and defeat the Egyptians. They also freed Chiron, and the heroes headed north to Kauadarci in Macedonia to prevent Gargarensis from using other prisoners to mine an entrance to Erebus, the underworld and the realm of Hades. Gargarensis succeeded in mining the entrance, and he warned Arkantos not to pursue him, or else he would destroy him, Atlantis, and his son Kastor. He then used a fire storm to kill all of the regular soldiers before fleeing. The heroes pursued him into the underworld passage, and destroyed his battering ram to prevent him from gaining an entrance to Tartarus. Gargarensis again appeared to confront the heroes, telling them that he thought that they would have been smarter than to ignore his warning. He told them that there were other routes to Tartarus and that their certain entrance could be closed, and as he left, he summoned a rockslide that again killed almost all of the regular troops while the heroes escaped. and Arkantos in the prison of Abydos]]Gargarensis escaped and fled via ship with Kamos to Egypt, believing the heroes to be trapped in the underworld. They set out to take over Egypt, as Kemsyt informed them that the god Set had seen to their opponent, the god Osiris. Osiris was cut into pieces that were scattered across the desert, so it would be a challenge to revive him. However, the heroes arrived and linked up with the Nubian mercenary captain Amanra and found the Sword of the Guardian, used by Horus to defeat Set once before. They also succeeded in capturing a carriage containing a piece of Osiris from Kemsyt's forces loyal to Set. Eventually, they were captured and held on an island in the Lower Nile, and Gargarensis again encountered them there. Arkantos insulted Gargarensis, saying that he always seemed to hide behind something when he saw him, in this case being the steel bars. Gargarensis prepared to move the carriage on a southern island, but the heroes escaped from prison and reached the carriage, taking it out of Abydos and escaping his clutches once more. Category:Greek mythology Category:Cyclopses Category:Killed